Spencer Strasmore
| residence = South Beach, Miami FL | education = University of Miami | affiliation = Miami Hurricanes, Miami Dolphins, New Orleans Saints | profession = Retired Professional Football Player, Financial Advisor | rank = | commands = | battles = | father = | mother = | siblings = | marital = | spouse = None | children = | sigothers = | others = | actor = Dwayne Johnson | seasons = 1-2-3 | firstseen = | lastseen = | appearances = 1 series, 1 season | gallery = Gallery }} Spencer Strasmore '''is a retired athlete-turned-financial manager at Anderson Financial Management and the main protagonist of '''Ballers. Biography Spencer's mom passes away when he is young and his dad abandons him. He ends up in an orphanage before eventually being adopted. A 3 sport athlete, Spencer goes on to and star for a Pennsylvania high school in Bethlehem where as a senior he led the team to a state championship in Football and Track & Field. After a heavy recruiting battle with rumors about gifts and improper benefits, Spence shocked everyone by spurning Penn State and signing with "The U". He played college football at the University of Miami where he was a 2 time All American, set a school record for most sacks in a season and career on the way to winning a National Championship in football and as a member of the Track & Field program. Spencer declared early for the NFL Draft. He went on to be a 1st round draft pick going 6th overall to the Miami Dolphins. He played most of his career with the Miami Dolphins where he was a Pro Bowl 3-4 outside linebacker and Defensive force. He went on to win a Super Bowl with the Dolphins and at one point was the highest paid defensive player in the NFL, with a record at the time $40 million signing bonus. A fan favorite during his time in Miami and Defensive Player of the year, he set the franchise season sack record and career record. He was eventually traded to the New Orleans Saints later in his career as Dolphins management decided he "lost a step". He was traded for two players, one of whom made a Pro Bowl as an alternate at CB. Spencer still performed well, making 3 trips to the Pro Bowl and recording double digit sack totals each season with the Saints, but battled through some severe knee injuries and he retired to little fanfare for someone of his stature after a 14 year illustrious career. Spencer moved on to a second career as a financial manager with serious financial problems of his own back in Miami. There he is seen as an icon, who knows the ropes and pitfalls of NFL stardom and always looks out for the best interests of his clients. He is also affiliated with a Sport Agency Behind the Scenes Spencer Strasmore was portrayed by Dwayne Johnson in Season 1, Season 2, Season 3 of Ballers. Appearances Ballers - }} Category:Americans Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Anderson Financial Management